deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Season finale :The Joker (Nolanverse) vs. Balalaika (Black Lagoon)
As the year 2017 comes to an end, Battlefan237's second season of deadliest fictions will also mark its finale by presenting you with the showdown between two of the most ruthless fictional crime lords. The Joker, the criminal genius of Gotham City who fulfilled the GCPD files with countless murders and acts of terrorism committed by him and his gang of lunatics. Will he continue to laugh out loud when Balalaika, the ruthless boss of Hotel Moscow who dominated the chaotic town of Roanupur with her elite ex-Soviet troops and unique charisma. The Joker An insane but brilliant criminal mastermind, the Joker is an anarchist murderer that appeared in the Gotham crime world shortly after the appearance of the Batman. Although his origins are shadowed in mystery, ranging from gambling debts to abusive family, one thing is clear; his intent is sheer chaos to reign over Gotham City. His group of hired thugs originally robbed banks, with little to no other purpose. Soon after Batman appears, however, the Joker decides to plunge Gotham into anarchy. Gathering several of Gotham's leading criminal bosses, the Joker agrees to murder the Batman at the cost of half the money that Lau, an illegitimate Chinese accountant, takes away from Gotham for safekeeping. One criminal boss, Gamboi, places a bounty on the Joker because of disrespect, but is murdered by his own men later that night. With his deal made, the Joker begins a reign of terror over Gotham that involves the assassinations of several political figures, demanding the identity of the Batman. A close ally of Batman, the District Attorney Harvey Dent, later reveals at a press conference that he is Batman. The Joker attempts to attack Dent, but is stopped by Commissioner Gordon and Batman. This is revealed as a ruse, however, as the Joker's men kidnap both Dent and his fiance Rachel Dawes. Despite Batman's best efforts, Dawes is killed by a large explosion while Dent is mentally and physically scarred. The Joker, meanwhile, orchestrates a plan to escape from prison, which succeeds. With the once morally just Dent broken, the Joker claims Gotham as his city from the other criminal bosses. The Joker, now in control of the streets, allows all citizens to leave on two ferries; each is prepared with bombs. The Joker reveals that each of the ferries has the detonator for the other ship, and that if no ship explodes by midnight he will destroy them both. Much to his disappointment, however, neither ship makes a move and he is defeated in combat by Batman. His back-up plan, however, has succeeded. Corrupting Harvey Dent, the Joker twists the broken man's mind into a path of vengeance against those responsible for Rachel's death. With his plan complete, the Joker is left gleefully laughing in victory as Batman tries to stop the once White Knight of Gotham, only to be forced to kill him when he threatens Commisioner Gordon's son. The Joker and his gang will fight with : *Melee: Smith & Wesson Extractor OTF 1600 and various daggers, crowbar, pistol whip. *Pistol: Full auto Glock 17. 33-round box magazine . *SMG:Smith & Wesson 76 Submachine Gun.36 round double column box magazine.720rpm. *Rifle:M1 Garand. *Special: Norinco Type-69 Rocket Launcher. One-shot. The Joker Knife.jpg|Melee 569px-Glock17ext.jpg|Glock 17 Smith and Wesson M76.jpg|s&wM76 M1C Garand.jpg|M1 Type69RPG.jpg|Norinco Type 69 Balalaika Balalaika (バラライカ, Bararaika) is the boss of Hotel Moscow. Her real name is Sofiya Pavlovna, but that name is not used in her presence. She was brought up by her grandfather, the high-ranking military head of the USSR. Balalaika's father has presumably either been condemned by the USSR or fled the country. Before joining the mafia, Balalaika was a captain in the Soviet Army, Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska'(translate from Russian: air assault troops) paratrooper and a veteran of the Soviet war in Afghanistan. A fine marksman and sniper, she received the nickname "Balalaika" (one of the Soviet army's slang terms for the Dragunov sniper-rifle). Balalaika can be easily identified by the burn marks which scar most of the right side of her face, neck, breasts and leg which she sustained in Afghanistan, earning her the nickname "Fry-Face". She is usually shown smoking a cigar, in contrast with the other characters who smoke cigarettes. In view of her participation in the Soviet war in Afghanistan and the missed possibility to take part in the 1984 Summer Olympics in Los Angeles, it is possible to define her age between 35 and 40 years old. In April of 1986, while on an international illegal operation outside of Soviet territory, Balalaika and her unit saved a child who was in a refugee camp. The media recorded the event that led to the “Voluntary Discharge” of Balalaika and her unit; promptly deserting the Soviets forces. Balalaika arrived in Roanupur in 1993, which lead to a large-scale conflict with the already-established Triads under Chang's leadership. Rather than destroy the city, a peace was brokered between the rival criminal organizations by Dutch. Later, Balalaika settled her empire in the town, choosing Hotel Moscow as its headquarter, and continued to reign over the crime industry of the town. Her mafia and Chang's triad have always been regarded as two of the strongest criminal organizations in the town ever since. Balalaika and her gang will enter Gotham with : *Melee:NR-40 combat knives, iron and wooden clubs, pistol whip. *Pistol: Semi-auto Stechkin APS. 20-round detachable box. *SMG:Ingram Mac-10. 30 round box. *Rilfe:AK-47. *Special: Heavy Machine Gun (installed on military jeep, detachable). 600px-BL_E10_05.jpg|StechkinAPS Knife nr40 ussr.jpg|NR40 Mac.jpg|MAC-10 Ak47 1.jpg|AK47 Balalaika.jpg|Balalaika X factors :Joker-Balalaika *Experience: 75-90. The Joker has certainly dealt with a lot of enemies, ranging from Gotham local mafias and psychopaths to the police department, and to notable foes such as Two Face and the Batman. However, Balalaika's military training, fighting experience in Afghanistan and years of running Hotel Moscow packed her with longer and more versatile experience. With the addition of her gang war against Mr.Chang, she stomps the clown in this category. *Intelligence:100-85. Balalaika is certainly smart, being capable of successfully running Hotel Moscow for years and making up successful plans to tackle Hänsel and Gretel (Black Lagoon). However, the Joker's intelligence is on a whole new level, being capable of tricking the entire city around in his sick game of terror and causing endless deadly troubles for the caped crusader, making him Nolan's most iconic creation. *Gang quality: 70-90. No offense to Joker fans, the Joker's gang is made up of psychos from Arkham and dastard thugs recruited from Blackgate, but they're really outclassed by Balalaika's subordinates, most of whom are ex-Soviet soldiers or GRU commandos. *Psychological Warfare:95-85. Balalaika is known for her psychological tactics, which she always uses to make her enemies become nervous or get puzzled, thus weakening their defense (as seen in her face-off with one of the twins and her interrogation with Yakuza enemies).The Joker once again claims victory over her in this category due to him being insane and extremely unpredictable, making him nearly impossible to be tricked and a master of tricking others, Battle Balalaika : Joker : Gotham Harbor As the ferry approached the Gotham Harbor, Balalaika gazed out of the window, staring at the city's spectacular skyline. Though impressed by the sheer number of skyscrapers, she found it hard to appreciate the view as she recalled the city's notorious past: Scarecrow, Two-face, Zsasz, Ra's Al Ghul......Each of these names and their marauding acts had made the city infamous all over the globe. Even the shithole of Roanupur seemed kind of nice when compared to this town. "So what's the deal ?" She turned to her right-hand man Boris who'd been sitting in silence for a while, watching him unfolded a piece of document. "Our source have found out the hiding turf of that clown. The headquarter expects us to settle the job down before GCPD intervenes." Said Boris. "We'll settle it quick. But tell the soldiers not to underestimate our target. Remember it was this clown that single handedly took apart our branch here." Added Balalaika,"We mustn't lose anyone." ...... The Joker's garage "It's high time we robbed another bank !" Shouted the Joker, as he reeled off a long string of maniacal laughter. With his thugs scattered around the building, busy reloading getting ready their weapons and counting the money they had previously "earned" , the clown prince of crime could foresee that his new public prank will certainly keep everyone in the police department on edge and once again mess up the caped crusader's agenda. Suddenly, the garage door rose up and in came three soldiers armed with AK-47 and Mac-10. Almost immediately they started spraying around the hall, ruining the Joker's perfect plan. Hardly had the two thugs in the center of the hall picked up their firearms before they got slaughtered in the midst of bullet rain . "Oops, troubles." Said the clown as he ducked behind a metal chunk and signaled the thugs upstairs to shoot the intruders from above and steadied his M1, hastily firing back with his Glock. Two M76 sub machine guns poked out of the platform above, spraying down a Russian with Mac-10 . Shocked and angered, another Russian stood up and raised his AK to fire at the platform, only go expose himself and get a shot in his chest from the Joker's carefully-aimed M1 Garand .Losing all of the teammates, the last soldier retreated out of the garage, as she quickly darted out, the Joker noticed her long hair and realized the soldier was a woman, probably in her 40s or early 50s. With another glance at the gears of the dead soldiers, the Joker found them decently armed compared to the mobs around. Feeling odd, the Joker still ordered his men to pursue. As soon as the first thug rushed out of the garage, machine gun bullet rained down from the ex-Soviet military jeep parked right next to the door, turning the thug into a literal mess of blood and flesh . The Joker and his thug immediately darted back."Big bomb ready, boy !" Shouted the Joker, towards the thug on the roof with Type-69. As the Joker climbed up the platform to join with the thug and enjoy the upcoming show of fireworks, the noise from the backdoor section drew his attention. Back when the Joker and most of his men were dealing with the sudden intruders, Boris and one Russian soldier broke into the garage from a window hidden at the corner and took down a thug nearby . As they searched around the corridor, the Joker burst out from a paper advertisement board with logo of Wayne enterprise printed on one side and shot the Russian soldier in the back with the last round of his Glock , while another clown-masked thug jumped down from the platform, S&W in hand. Boris immediately responded by shooting the thug in the chest with his Stechkin before he could steady himself from the jump . Then he turned to the Joker, only to find him next to the light switch. The room darkened for a few seconds after the Clown pulled the switch. As Boris blindly shot around the corridor, a huge pain was injected on his arm, causing him to drop the pistol. The light went on once again, revealing the Joker holding a metal tube, with night-vision device on his face. The clown jumped toward him in attempt to launch another smash, but Boris drew out his NR-40 and stabbed him on the arm, disarming the Joker. The clown dodged back clumsily, only to receive a kick in the chest and an elbow on the heart. Boris went on to punch the clown in the face, completely messing up the Joker's fancy makeup and sending him to the ground. "Ouch, that hurts." Said the Joker as he coughed out dirt and blood, but still retaining his signature grim. "Shut up." With another kick to the jaws delivered, Boris caught the Joker by the neck, pinning him on the ground and using his knees to restrict the clown's arms. All actions accomplished in high efficiency, inherited from USSR's harsh training. "Time to die,clown." Said Boris, as he rose his knife in his usual emotionless expression, readying for a final stab. "Nope, nope, not yet. I gotta show you something, something really interesting ." Said the clown,"Bombs out !" A huge explosion followed the clown's words, as the rooftop thug fired his Type-69 after getting the clown's signal. Balalaika and the other Russian soldier sitting on the backseat noticed the thug raising his weapon before launching, allowing them to dodge out of the car immediately. The Russian on the machine gun, however, wasn't that lucky. Although he also discarded the car in time, he failed to keep a discrete distance with the exploding car before his back being penetrated by a fragment of the jeep . With the whole building quivered by the explosion ,Boris paused his knife and looked back the the window that had been torn into pieces by the shock wave, worrying about the safety of hies captain and other team mates. Due to distraction, Boris's leg let loose of the clown for a second, allowing him to quickly reach for his pocket and dig out a dagger, slashing Boris in the leg. "Arrrrrr!" Boris roared in pain as he turned back in haste, trying to stab back, only to receive another stab on the arm. The Joker lifted himself up and banged Boris's head with his, sending Boris into dizziness. Then he poked his dagger into Boris's exposed neck, which was a fatal strike, causing blood to come seeping out of the large crack on Boris's neck. The clown laughed maniacally as he watched Boris dropping his knife on the floor and collapsed. With an additional punch, the Joker managed to get up and kicked Boris aside. "BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH !" Went the Joker, as he rejoiced over the agony of the ex-Spetsnaz militant on the floor. Boris, with his mind fading out, managed to coughed out a last word :"капитан (Captain)......" "Who knows what that means, ha !" Joked the clown, as he bend down and began carving Glasgow Smile on Boris's face. Meanwhile, the rooftop thug, obviously pleased by the power of his Type-69, poked his head out to check the result.Before he could focus on the remnants of the jeep, something fast and sharp pierced his forehead, ending his criminal career . When the Joker finished his grotesque job and went up to the roof, he noticed the thug's dead body with the discharged Type-69 displayed nearby by peeing through the half-open door.Knowing that someone must have landed on or climbed up the roof, the clown quickly darted back and headed to the backdoor in an attempt to escape.On his way to the exit, he didn't forget to pick up a pistol left on the floor to defend himself. Seconds later the clowned reached the spot where his thugs had parked the school bus. When he was about to make his dash toward the bus door, something shocking caught his attention---The masked bus driver's lifeless corpse was leaning over the steering wheel, with the front glass riddled with bullet holes . Knowing that he had been surrounded by enemies all the way, the clown prince sighed and took cover behind the bus and prepared himself for upcoming foes. As predicted, Balalaika and a Russian hitman emerged from the alley nearby, each of them AK in hand. "I've just spotted him, how come...?" Said the hitman,cautiously pointing his AK-47 around, in search of the Joker. Suddenly something tumbled out from the back of the bus, the Russian immediately opened fire, only to find out he'd been shooting at a tin of pencils. "What's the hell ?" Thought the man, as he paused for a second, which gave the Joker the chance to jumped down from the bumper and shoot at the two attackers from the bottom of the bus. The clown shot out all the rounds at high speed and high accuracy compared to his normal standard, shooting the leading Russian five times and sliced Balalaika by the shoulder, causing her to discard her rifle and swiftly dodge back. Taking this as an opportunity, the clown advanced towards Balalaika and picked up her rifle. As he reached the spot and found Balalaika unarmed, the Joker chuckled. "Wow, your face is even more messed up than my friend Harvey's." Said the clown, as he lifted the rifle,"It's time for me to put a smile on it." Balalaika simply stared back at the clown, not even making an attempt to back off or fight back, with lights of boredom gleamed within her pupils. The exact moment the clown's hand reached the trigger part, a bullet came from the sky behind, blowing up half of his head. Almost instantly the clown prince of crime crumbled down,tossing the rifle aside, eventually forming a kneeling posture with his knees placed on the ground and his head crashed open. Liquid consisted of blood, make-ups, and brain matter filled with the clown's sick ideas flowed out and covering the concrete ground around .This time, the Joker was unable to laugh. Balalaika lit up a cigar as she signaled the sniper on the top of the building behind to get down and began to organize a plan to leave this city as fast as possible. Winner: Balalaika Expert's Opinions While both warriors are smart in their own ways, it was Balalaika and her subordinates' superior training, experience as well as better firearms ensured their victory. On the other hand, the Joker hired low-level thugs, used inferior firearms and his limited experience let him underestimate his enemies as normal mobs, hence preventing him from realizing the fact that the rooftop attacks were jobs done by military-grade snipers rather than thugs climbing up the roof, causing the clown's final demise. Category:Blog posts